bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Cody Calafiore
|hometown = Howell, NJ Hackensack, NJ |occupation = Sales Account Executive |TwitterUserName = Cody_Calafiore |Votes = 0 |Currently1 = Runner-Up |InstagramUserName = codycalafiore |FacebookUserName = CodyCalafiore}} Cody Christopher Calafiore was the runner-up of Big Brother 16. Originally a member of the Bomb Squad, Cody found himself more loyal to contestant Derrick Levasseur. Together, they formed a Final Two deal called The Hitmen. Cody was initially seen as one of the weaker HouseGuests by viewers. However, as the game progressed, Cody began to play more aggressively winning 3 HoHs and 3 PoVs, and thus making him the fifth male in Big Brother history to win 6 competitions overall in a single season. After he won the final HOH, he chose to infamously evict Victoria Rafaeli and take his fellow Hitmen partner Derrick with him to the Final Two, only to lose in a final Jury vote of 7–2. His decision to evict Victoria has been considered one of the worst moves ever by the viewers because they believe he could have easily won against Victoria. Most of the jurors have even admitted that Cody would have beaten Victoria. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 23 Hometown: Hackensack, N.J. Current City: Howell, N.J. Occupation: Sales Account Executive Three adjectives that describe you: Outgoing, happy-go-lucky and empathetic. Favorite Activities: I love going on runs, working out and going to the gym. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: From watching previous seasons, not having communications from the outside world seems like the most difficult part, it causes all sorts of paranoia about twists in the game. Also, I always have the TV on to fall asleep; it will be difficult to not have one. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: No! Thinking about all the different ways to get to the end is enough to make my head explode! It will be a game time decision for me once I get into the house. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: Jeff - he was an extremely smart player and was just a genuinely good person. What are you afraid of: Losing family, snakes and being in the pitch black is pretty freaky. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Being picked up by a professional soccer team. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Don't be afraid of falling; be afraid of not having the will to get back up. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: Continue to watch every season of Big Brother and try and get back onto another season! Cody is a Seventeen Magazine “2014 Hot Guy Panelist,” where he gives young female readers advice on dating and fashion. He was drafted to a pro soccer team in college, but was cut from the team after getting injured. Chick flicks are his guilty pleasure.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214877/ Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History *In Week 2, Cody was originally crowned as the new HOH. However, after reviewing the tape, it was revealed that he had committed a foul, and Devin Shepherd was crowned the new HOH. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Cody appeared on ''Big Brother 17'' alongside fellow Hitman Derrick Levasseur to discuss the game. His older brother, and future houseguest Paulie Calafiore, also appeared with them. * Cody appeared on ''Big Brother 18'' to discuss the gameplay of his brother, Paulie Calafiore and fellow BB16 houseguest, Nicole Franzel. * Cody appeared on the fifth episode of Celebrity Fear Factor. He was partnered with fellow BB16 houseguest Zach Rance, and competed against fellow BB16 houseguest Caleb Reynolds and his brother Blake, Rachel Reilly and Brendon Villegas, along with Survivor castaways Abi-Maria Gomes and Sierra Dawn Thomas.https://www.realityblurred.com/realitytv/2018/06/celebrity-fear-factor-cast-air-date/ * Cody stars in an Amazon Prime original series called New Dogs, Old Tricks alongside season 10 and season 11's Jessie Godderz. Trivia * Cody was the fourth HouseGuest to have their Head of Household reign rebuffed, following Erika Landin in Big Brother All-Stars, Michele Noonan in Big Brother 11, and Emmett Blois in Big Brother Canada 1. * Cody was the third person in Big Brother 16 to win HOH and POV in the same week, following Devin Shepherd and Frankie Grande. * Cody is one of nine people to win the final HOH competition and not go on to win the game. The other eight are Nicole Nilson Schaffrich, Alison Irwin, Ivette Corredero, Ryan Quicksall, Gary Levy, Godfrey Mangwiza, Kelsey Faith, and Paul Abrahamian. * Cody is the third person to win three or more POVs and make it to the Final Two. The first HouseGuests to do this were Daniele Donato and Memphis Garrett. He was preceded by Paul Abrahamian, Jason Roy, Ross Mathews, Tyler Crispen, and Kaycee Clark. ** Coincidentally, except for Kaycee, they all wounded up being the runners-up of their seasons. * Cody was the only member of the Bomb Squad to ever vote against the majority. * Cody's decision to evict Victoria instead of Derrick is considered one of the worst moves in Big Brother history by viewers and several HouseGuests. ** In many interviews, it was revealed had Cody voted to evict Derrick, he would receive jury votes from every houseguest except Derrick and Frankie. ** Steve Moses used Cody's infamous move as a strategy to evict Vanessa Rousso on finale night to help seal his victory as the winner of Big Brother 17. Cody's move was mentioned in Steve's original eviction speech against Vanessa as seen on the live feeds. * Cody is tied with Andy Herren , Austin Matelson, Nicole Franzel, and James Huling for the most eviction votes cast in one season, with 12. * Cody's brother Paulie was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 18. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups